


the place we love best

by thisissirius



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Festivals, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a festival. Jason loves Atlantis, but there's something he loves just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the place we love best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> this was written because i have a love affair with jason, pythagoras and atlantis. it's basically just me spewing my feelings about these three things. 
> 
> i hope this is what you were hoping for, knowmefirst. i did have a look through your likes and what you wanted. enjoy <3

There’s a festival. 

Jason is beginning to think Atlantis has two states: festivals and sacrifices. He’s spent too many times contemplating the latter, but it would be nice for the only excitement to come from (another) festival. He’s not sure why he was brought here, still worries his way through the Oracle’s less than clear explanations of his arrival in Atlantis, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t starting to enjoy the city. Especially its people and, apparently, its festivals. “What are we celebrating?”

Pythagoras frowns in that way he does when Jason’s asked about something that should be obvious. It’s as though he’s constantly trying to figure out why the question is being asked, and Jason should probably be worried, but he thinks Pythagoras is the one person in the city who wouldn’t immediately think he was crazy. “Poseidon.”

Again, something Jason could have tentatively guessed given the chance, but he’s beginning to realize he can offend so easily in a city - and culture - where he knows so much, and yet so little. Making a non-committal noise, Jason takes in the sights and sounds of the market place, of people readying themselves for the upcoming celebrations. 

As he usually does, Pythagoras expands on his explanation. “We celebrate the year behind with food, a procession, and competitions in many of the city’s areas. Poetry, drama, and obviously athletics.”

The face Pythagoras makes at the last one pulls a laugh from Jason. While not completely athletic, Pythagoras does better than he thinks he does, though Jason would be grateful if the next time they chose to participate in something like that, it wasn’t a life or death situations - he’s had quite enough of those to last a lifetime. 

“I’m sure you’ll do okay with the shows of athletic prowess,” Pythagoras says, nudging Jason’s arm. Jason remembers college back in his own time, how many times he’s heard that with the right amount of emphasis to lead to something _more_ , and he looks at Pythagoras askance. There’s nothing in the expression to tell him that Pythagoras wants that, but it makes Jason think. He’s grateful that of all the people he could have found himself falling into, Pythagoras was the one he found. Generous, kind and amazingly patient in all things, though he’d have to be with a friend like Hercules, he’s the kind of friend Jason’s been craving for longer than he cares to admit to. 

They’re approaching the house they share with Hercules, and Jason can’t wait to actually spend an evening not running for his life. While Pythagoras is by far and away the person he’s closest to in Atlantis, he likes Hercules well enough, even if the tales of his life that have reached the future have nothing on the actual person. “So what are you going to do during the festival?”

“Enjoy them?” 

“What, no competition about triangles?” Jason softens the jab with a smile. 

Pythagoras doesn’t say anything for a moment, but he doesn’t look angry, so Jason takes it as a good sign. “If I could just figure out _why_ I have such a fascination for them…”

Jason lets Pythagoras talk, grinning at the steady stream of triangle-related chatter. He knows, of course, exactly what would help Pythagoras with his problem, though he knows better than to actually say anything. He doesn’t actually think it would make a difference, and maybe one day he’ll drop a hint that will allow the idea to blossom in Pythagoras’ mind, but for now he enjoys the chatter too much to worry about it. 

“… though most of the time I’m trying to prevent Hercules from eating himself into oblivion.”

Jason snorts. “Yeah, I can see festivals aren’t exactly the best time to be a friend of Hercules.”

Pythagoras claps him on the back. “You’ll discover for yourself soon enough.”

\- - - 

Jason does.

Hercules is, at the best of times, a handful. Jason wouldn’t change him for the world, even if sometimes he doesn’t _help_ when they’re trying to stay on the right side of the law for a change, but there’s something different about Hercules during festivals. He has easy access to alcohol and food, though thankfully Medusa chooses to tag along with them. She manages to keep Hercules’ attention off of his favourite vices and onto her for the most part, though Jason does have to pry him away from a stall that’s practically draped in decadent food. 

“If you and Pythagoras didn’t _hover_ so much,” Hercules started, but Jason propelled him in Medusa’s direction. She was perusing one of the many stalls covered in finery of all types, and though it might make his purse a bit lighter, Hercules could never pass up an opportunity to shower Medusa with his love, however material the things he chose to get her. 

There’s a distinct air of _happiness_ enveloping the city. Even Minos and Pasiphae had been in relatively high spirits as they had opened the festival, though Ariadne had seemed somewhat subdued. The streets are filled with people selling, buying, celebrating, and just generally being amiable. It’s not the busiest Jason has ever seen Atlantis, but it is certainly the liveliest. Drink seems to be flowing freely enough for people who have the money, and even for those that don’t if you know the right places. 

“When do the competitions start?”

“It’s less competitions and more…” Pythagoras frowns as he searches for the right word. “Celebrations? They’ll be going on for the entire two weeks, though if you have something in mind…”

He trails off and Jason shakes his head. “Not unless you do?”

“We should probably keep an eye on Hercules.”

“I think Medusa has him covered,” Jason says, gesturing to where Medusa is smiling enough that Hercules would probably trail behind her right back to the Minotaur cave if that was where she was headed. “He’s really taken with her.”

Pythagoras nods. “I was worried, but she makes him happy.”

They’ve already has this conversation once, but Jason doesn’t mind; he knows how much Pythagoras wants Hercules to be happy, and when he’s being honest with himself, Jason thinks that Hercules could do with someone like Medusa; she won’t take any of his shit, and she seems more than willing to accept and reciprocate the feelings being directed at her. 

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Pythagoras flushes a little. “I’m happy.”

Jason doesn’t know what to say to that, so he settles for watching the people. There are a couple of men nearby, both with children sat on their shoulders, enjoying the decorations littering the buildings and streets. It reminds Jason a lot of Christmas back home, and while he’d appreciated the joy of the tree, presents, and everything that went along with the atmosphere, there’s something about the joy of these people celebrating the most basic of things. 

“Happier since,” Pythagoras starts, then seems to think better of it. 

“Since what?” Jason turns his attention fully back to Pythagoras, and finds they’ve stopped without thinking about it. 

Pythagoras is looking everywhere but at Jason, and it should be hurtful, but Jason knows it’s out of self-preservation. Pythagoras doesn’t always care about himself above others, but Jason’s grateful for once that he _is_. “I don’t actually enjoy running for my life all the time,” he says, eventually. “But there’s something about being your friend that I didn’t have before.”

It’s more than Jason expects, but it still sends a warm feeling flooding through his chest. “Yeah?”

He knows he has to be grinning like an idiot, and it only widens when Pythagoras finally looks at him. There’s a beat and then Pythagoras is smiling in return, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You don’t talk much about your home or where you’re from, but I can’t help thinking, even if it _is_ selfish, that you don’t want to go home.”

Jason hasn’t let himself think about it, mostly because he’s not sure he _could_. He thinks, sometimes, about dying in Atlantis, never getting to find his father, but he doesn’t think it would be a terrible thing. “I wouldn’t.”

Pythagoras pauses. He’s not sure whether to believe it, Jason realizes. 

“I haven’t thought about it. Atlantis is - I like it here. With you.”

This time, the smile on Pythagoras’ face eclipses the others. “Right then.”

“Come on you two!” Hercules yells across the marketplace, and Jason flushes, realizing how close he’s standing to Pythagoras. The shout shakes them out of their moment and they’re both jogging to catch up with their friends.

\- - - 

The festival is a great success; Jason spends the evening in a tavern with Pythagoras, Medusa and Hercules, all of them enjoying the music and games taking place around them. They get dragged into a came of Knucklebones, something Jason’s heard of vaguely, but is something much different in practice. Pythagoras is especially good at it, though he balks a little at having to roll actual bones. His score far surpasses everyone else’s and manages to win them enough money that they can dine well.

They take the food back to their rooms, all of them pitching in with preparation and then settling down to eat. The alcohol has made them merry, cheeks flushed and though Medusa drank far more than all of them, she’s holding it well. Hercules is actually funny when he’s kept his drink to a happy minimum and by the time they’ve finished eating, the table is a mess, but Medusa is comfortably leaning against Hercules’ side, and Pythagoras has shifted down the bench until his arm is flush with Jason’s. The proximity should be stifling, too much, but Jason doesn’t care. 

He’s having a great time with his friends, and even if this isn’t anything like Christmas back home, it’s so much better. 

“Right then,” Hercules says, slapping his hands against the table. “I’m for bed. You coming, Medusa?”

Jason’s pretty sure that on any other day, Medusa would have declined, but there’s obviously something in the air; she nods, bidding both Jason and Pythagoras goodnight with a kiss to their cheeks, and then disappears into the bedroom with Hercules. Pythagoras is eyeing the table like he might actually start cleaning it tonight, so Jason grabs his arm. 

“Come on.”

Pythagoras doesn’t ask where Jason’s leading him, and to his credit, doesn’t look surprised when they only go to the window. There are people still in the marketplace, some dancing, some singing loudly and off-key, even more just milling about, enjoying the night. The sky is dark, stars twinkling against the dark backdrop, but Jason thinks it’s amazing. He’s always loved Ancient Greece, but Atlantis is the most beautiful thing he can ever remember seeing. Even better when he swings his gaze around to see Pythagoras looking out with a half-smile on his face. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” Jason says abruptly, heart pounding. 

Pythagoras doesn’t turn away from the view, but Jason can see the red flush to his cheeks. “Which part?”

“I thought I would be desperate to get home.” Jason taps the windowsill, looking down at his hands. “I didn’t think I would find anything here that would make me want to stay.”

“But you have?” Pythagoras’ tone is light, but when he looks, Jason can see apprehension warring with hope. He’s less afraid than he was a moment before, but if he ruins this, he’ll make a liar of himself and want to run. 

“You’re - I like you.” Jason feels his own cheeks heating up. “I don’t want-”

“You can’t ruin it,” Pythagoras says quickly, like he has the courage for this and this alone. 

Jason takes a deep breath, eyes flicking once to the door of Hercules’ bedroom. He doesn’t say anything else, but he curls a hand around the back of Pythagoras’ neck. There’s a beat and then Jason leans in, giving Pythagoras ample chance to pull away. He doesn’t, and then they’re kissing, just a sharing of breath to start with, but then it gets deeper, Jason pulls Pythagoras in closer. 

He doesn’t know how long they kiss, only that they do, again and again until Jason doesn’t know where Pythagoras leaves off and he begins.


End file.
